Card games are a popular form of diversion and entertainment. Many card games require two or more players and a game play that is based on the value of the card being played. The winner is determined based achieving a winning condition of the game, such as, for example, building a card pile in sequence until a player plays all the cards in his or her possession. There are numerous variations of such card play, depending on the how the cards are arranged and distributed to the players, and also depending on the game's rule for drawing, exchanging and discarding cards.
Game play based solely on a deck of cards may be limited when a player does not have one or more cards having the required value for continued game play. In such circumstances, the rules for game play typically call for exchanging or drawing additional cards to permit continued game play until one or more player achieves a winning condition.